Unforgotten Face
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: 1800's; Elena Gilbert, the rich beautiful girl is encountered and captured by the poor Damon Salvatore. At first shes sees him a a kidnapper, but when the 2 seduce,tease, and trick eachother. They fall in love. But what happens when she learns his secret?
1. Chapter 1: The Chase Of An Unfamiliar Fa

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Unforgotten Face**

**Chapter 1- The Chase Of A Unfamiliar Face**

**DamonxElena**

**Desciption:** Once upon A time...This story is based somewhere in the late 1700's, early 1800's, like when they wore those big dresses and stuff.

And Elena is 17 years old, rich, and very lovley. She has her life all planned out, even with a arranged marriage, until she meets a boy.

His name is Damon. Damon is in his early 20's and is poor. He lives on his own, but one day when he sees little Elena wondering around, he takes her as captive.

At first, all she sees him as a kidnapper and a demon. But later, they will face challenges, and she and Damon will seduce, tease, and trick each other, but soon realize they have fallen for each other.

But problems face like Elena's arranged marriage, Damon being a vampire, and more.

How will the love between the two effect there lives? Read and review!

* * *

Elena Rosealine Gilbert sat in front of her mirror and examined her self. She was the definition of beautiful. She took out the clip in her hair, let down her silky brown hair, and watched it fall on her shoulders. She had no in perfections on her face, she was a good average weight, and had fair sized breasts. She was rich, and got everything she wanted.

One of her dressers, Yolana came in and brought her, her dress. It was tan and beige. Also it's lacey straps fell down her shoulders to the sides of her arms. The bottom of the dress was floor length and at one side of the waist has ruffles and more lace. It was beautiful. Like all of her dresses.

Sadly, she had to wear her corset. She put it on as Yolana tied and pulled and Elena lost breath each time. When the dress was on she looked stunning. And skinny, of course. She put on some shoes and walked outside of her quarters to the parlor down stairs.

Her fiancé Matthew Joseph, her father Daniel Gilbert, and her mother Abigail Gilbert waited for her downstairs. Apparently they were all meeting to have break fest, but young Elena was not feeling good at all.

"Elena darling." Her mother said and joined hands with her. "Don't you look stunning this morning."

"As to you, mother." Elena said, feeling light headed.

Matthew came over to Elena, grabbed one of her hands and gave her a like kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, love." Matthew said and smiled. Elena smiled also. Matthew and Elena had been arranged to wed before the two were even born.

Elena thought she should have her own choice to wed whoever she pleases, but if she spoke freely the town would think she were delusional and crazy.

Her father also came forth, kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good morning.

"Shall we join in the garden for break fest?" Asked her mother.

"Actually, I might pass on that." Said Elena. All eyes turned towards her.

"Are you feeling ill darling?" Asked Abigail.

"No, I just-I would like to go outdoors for a bit. Get some fresh air." Elena reassured her mother. Everyone looked at her as if she had green hair and purple ears.

"Well, alright, but be back before lunch. Were meeting with the William's at twelve. And I hear Madeline would like to see you."

Madeline was annoying. Atleast thats what Elena thought. She was Mary Anne and Christian's daughter. Madeline was also rich like Elena, but she was also very _spoiled. _She was the only other girl who lived near her. There parents tried to arrange play dates and stuff while they were kids but they never really got along.

Elena looked back and then left the house.

Elena walked off into the woods, first on the path but then off to her favorite clearing that only she knew about. Elena had no best friends, no one to talk to, and no pets to love. She only had herself. And most of the time she just went off walking. She walked to a nearby pond she had discovered not that long ago.

XXX

_-Damon Pov-_

I got up and slowly stretched my back. Last night had been tiring. Went hunting, drank whiskey, and slept. The usual daily life. I got up and looked into my little foggy mirror.

My hair was messed up and I had a bruise under my left eye. 'Wonder where that came from?' Damon thought and smiled. Probably another forget-ten bar fight. Well yesterday was the past and tomorrow is another day.

"Damon Christopher Salvatore." I said to myself like I did every morning. "Good morning. How are you?" Since Damon had no dad, no mother, no maids, and no siblings to greet him in the morning, he did it himself.

Damon lived alone in a small little shack house, deep deep in the dark woods where no one trespassed. He did often enjoy the dark. Including, that he wasn't your average regular human. Well it was hunting time.

Damon enjoyed the chase and feeling of the catch. When he hunted all of his senses were increased and he was full of adrenaline.

He got up, got dressed and went outside.' Now lets see whats on the menu today.' Damon thought to himself.

Damon thought he himself was handsome. He was charming, he was persuasive, and was slick, but he was _poor._ So he often was ignored by many. He never thought of marriage, or relationships. Besides, who would want to marry a poor hunter, who lived in the woods alone.

Damon walked out side and listened for any movement. He was about to give up until he heard a few footsteps, from a distance. Its on, he thought and hurried to the sound.

XXX

Elena walked over to the pond and washed her face. She sat there for a while just listening to the chirps and songs of birds. She just enjoyed fresh air. It was her only sanctuary from her busy life at home.

Elena layed her head down on the ground and was trying to fall into a drift sleep. She was almost asleep until she heard a crunching sound from some leaves. Her first thought was 'someones here'.

XXX

Damon had found his prey. It was a girl. Now you would think why would a hunter, be hunting another human. Well Damon Salvatore wasn't human. He was a vampire. A demon as you would say. And he drank human blood. So this was an advantage for his day. He had no care or idea who the girl was. But he knew by the way she was dressed, she was rich.

'_Spoiled little girl'_ Damon thought with disgust.

Damon stepped hard on some leaves and watched her body go stiff. He hoped she hadn't have heard him. The girl looked around for someone, which amused him. There was no way she was going to find him anytime soon. So he might as well have fun with this one.

XXX

Elena knew she wasn't alone she stood up. Listening more carefully and heard footsteps move fast. Elena's heart stopped, she picked up the ends of her dress and started to _run. _

She knew she wasn't the fastest person, but she wasn't about to give up. She started back towards the path.

She had left her shoes back at the pond, so now her feet were being poked by little twigs. The footsteps were getting closer and she could hear them near her. She ran faster but then fell over a wooden log. Her face landed in the dirt. She slowly got back up but tripped again.

Elena looked around in fright. Her had was full of confusion and her face was wet with tears. "Who's there!" She called out backing away.

XXX

Damon felt a bit of guilt scaring her like that. But it was fun and he was enjoying it. Now for the big finale.

XXX

Elena called out some more but there was no response. Before she knew it, in the blink of an eye; A strong arm pulled her up and pinned her up against a tree.

She looked with wild brown eyes at the blue ones in front of her. Her chest heaved and she breathed fast which made her chest stand out.

"What do you want?" She asked frightened.

XXX

Damon looked at the woman, she _was_ beautiful since Damon had now gotten a good look of her. She had dirt smeared on her cheek, her dress was tearing and her hair was slightly messed up. To Damon, a vampire, she looked very attractive. But any other rich stuck up boy, would want her to get clean.

She had simply, but scared asked him what did he want. Well that was an fairly easy reply.

"You." He said. And bit into the skin of her neck.

**Authors Note: Good good? Right! I litterally had to google 'good love story plots' to right this story. Next chap will be up soon. Review if i should keep this story!**

**P.S- I will upload some pictures on my page of the outfits the characters (Damon and Elena) will be wearing! So you can get an idea of where im going.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Unforgotten Face**

**Chapter 2- Vulnerable **

**.**

**.**

_Previously: Her brown eyes stared wildly at his blue ones._

_ She had simply but scared asked 'what do you want'? Well that was a fairly easy reply._

_"You." Damon said and bit into the skin of her neck._

* * *

Pain, tears, and suspense; is what Elena dreamed about that night.

'Who was the man with the blue eyes?' She wondered in her deep sleep. But in half a second, her eyes flashed open. She couldn't sit up which scared her. Also her wrists felt very sore.

But when her eyes got focused to the light, she wasn't in her comfy bed with washed blankets. She was staring at a wooden ceiling and was laying on what was to be a bed. And the reason her wrists hurt her was because they chained but on two bed posts. She was terribly vulnerable.

But what hit her is when she realized all that stuff; going to the woods, being chased, tripping, tearing her dress...was all true. And her neck.

Her neck it was pained her the most. And the front of her dress, all the way from her neck, to her breasts, to her waist, was covered in streaks of blood.

"Help!" Elena called out. She was starting to feel tears coming to her eyes when there was no response. But then she had heard a couple of footsteps. 'Maybe some one had heard her'. She thought instantly. "Please! Help!" She called again. But the the footsteps stopped, and a big swoosh of wind made the room stir.

And in seconds a hand was tightly placed over her mouth, so she could not speak. She was meeted by the blue eyes again. Tears rolled down her eyes to his hand when she realized all chances of her being saved were gone.

XXX

"I see you have awaken." Damon said emotionless. The girl was pretty confused. But the only thing that had kept him from not tossing her out was two reasons. First, she was fun to play with. And two, he in all of his years of being a vampire had NEVER tasted anything like her before.

"Well lets make a deal, I will unchain you. If you promise not to run and scream." Damon said with smirk on his face. Elena simply nodded her head but had 'fear' written all across her face.

"Good girl." Damon responded. He placed his hands over each one of her chained ones, looking like he was on top of her and she had no escape. "Now remember, you can't say a word." He said, hovering his body over hers. Damon slowly unlatched the metal chains and returned to where he was sitting.

Damon held his hand out, and asked for Elena to grab it. She did and he slowly pulled her up, so she could sit up.

"Now, I'm going to go get you something to drink. But I want you to be here, being silent, when I come back. Understand?" Damon said.

XXX

Elena shook her head slowly, and watched Damon walk away.

_Now,_ was her chance to escape. She thought the back door was on the other side of the hall, so if she could just make it to the path, someone would be bound to hear her scream.

She still hadn't realized what the man with the blue eyes had done with her neck. And she didn't really want to find out. Maybe he had injected something into her neck. Elena tried to think if she had forgotten anyone.

'Okay theres, dad, mom, Yolana, Matthew.' Elena thought. Now who was she forgetting. She shrugged off, and slowly got up.

Elena scurried down the hall and sadly there was no door. She walked back past the bed to another room. There a door! Elena thought and felt her heart skip a beat in happiness. Elena ran across the whole house...now she was almost there...just maybe eleven feet away.

Now she was at the door. She placed her hand on the knob, but was quickly stopped by Damon.

XXX

'They always run.' Damon thought and laughed. But he did think this girl was clever. He stood in between her and the door. 'Good girls get rewarded, and bad ones are punished.' Damon thought.

"So how am I going to punish you?" Damon said the last part out lowd.

XXX

Elena's eyes widened. She stepped back a couple of steps, but only for Damon to step a few closer. It went like this until Elena's bare back hit the cold wall.

"Who are you?" Elena asked frightened.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Damon said and smirked. "The names Damon." He said. "But don't even think changing the subject will distract me, darling."

Elena was ready to slap this 'Damon's' face. How dare he call her _darling._

"Now that were on the subject though, what might be your pretty little name?"

Elena wasn't about to tell him. In fact, she didn't say a word.

'Girls who listen, are smart. But girls who dis-obey are foolish.' Damon thought.

"Did I stutter?" Damon roared. His eyes turning a darker blue.

"Elena..."

"Elena. What a pretty name. I might not actually forget yours." Damon said and turned around walking back to the door, locking it.

Elena looked around. There was no other escape.

XXX

"Why am I here?" Elena asked. She needed to get back home. To see Matthew, and her mothe-...Oh her mother. Elena couldn't even imagine how worried her mother must be. She needed to get out of here.

Elena placed her hand on her neck. "And what did you do to my neck?" Elena exclaimed.

Damon's eyes shifted to the floor. "Oh, that. Don't worry that will be healed in a couple of hours." He said reassuringly. "Here let me take a look at that."

Damon got up and walked towards Elena. "Don't touch me." Elena said. Damon gave her a questioning look. "Please." Elena finished.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and tilted her head to look at her neck.

"Hmm." He touched a part that made Elena flinch. "I think I can help this heal faster" Damon told her.

"How?" Damon smiled from her response, turned around, bit his own wrist, turned back around, and showed it to Elena. "Drink." He simply said.

Elena looked horrified at him. Why would she _drink _his blood? "Trust me." Damon said.

"You have no reason to be trusted! YOU kidnapped me!" Elena exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. Damon rolled his eyes. He was getting inpatient.

He took a strong step towards Elena and thrust ed his wrist onto her lips. At first she tried to refuse, but was no match since his strong arm held her's down pressed to the wall.

Elena started to feel her neck numb down, so instead of trying to deny, she grabbed his hand and held it towards her mouth more, sucking in his blood _willingly_.

When Elena was fully healed, Damon took his wrist back and simply smiled at her. "Trust me now?"

Elena felt her neck, it was fully healed. Yes, there was still blood all over her dress; but her neck felt perfectly fine. She didn't know how he had done that but now she had a sick feeling, and just wanted to throw up.

"I need to leave, now." Elena said. "I'm sorry but I really don't see that an option right now. Not until I know I can trust you." Damon said.

Elena really could use a good back up plan right about now. She looked around for any sharp objects. A pen. There was a pen on the floor. Just maybe she could reach it on time. She needed to distract him.

"So...Damon. Whats your story?" Elena said, leaning over to the pen. "Like. Where's your family?"

"Well...theres no family." Damon said.

"Really? Did they move away?" It was the perfect time.

"Well-" Thats all Damon could say until Elena had grabbed the pen and stuck it into his neck. She saw Damon's eyes turn dark red, and watched purple veins pop out from under them. Elena had no time to look back, she headed for the door.

XXX

She ran through the woods, catching little branches in her hair. Her bare feet were now full of throns, but she HAD to keep going. She needed to pick up the pace. She started think about her dad and her mom, hugging her. That always brought her happiness. Or when her little cousin Jeremy came over for a stay.

She could hear Damon scream in pain. She couldn't think about him. She needed to reach the road.

XXX

Damon pulled the pen out of his neck. Now that girl, that girl was definitely in trouble. She had succeeded in distracting him though. She really did have brains. More then the other girls.

Damon ran out the door. He could easily track her scent. She had now made a new enemy.

XXX

Elena ran, she had now reached the path. Up a little more would be the town. She was almost there till a force pulled her to the ground.

It was Damon. His eyes were terrifying. He had hold of her arm. "What are you?" She choked out.

"Isn't it obvious. Some of your little children stories, are actually true." Damon said. 'Stories?' Elena thought. But then it hit her. There was no way he could have pulled out that pen so quickly. She knew she had a strong grip on him. And he must have flied to get to her that fast.

Elena's eyes went wide and she screamed.

"Is there a _problem _here Salvatore?" Said a unfamiliar voice. Elena turned her head. It was a male.

XXX

'Damn it, William.' Thought Damon. Damon got up and pulled Elena up softly.

"No. There isn't." Said Damon.

"Hello ma'am. Here the path is up here. Where are you heading to?" Asked the man.

"Uh, I'm just going home." Said Elena and walked away from Damon fast. She paused when she walked past William.

"Thank you sir." She said and scurried off.

After she had walked away William's face turned from calm to mad like a switching light switch. "Damon!" William roared. "You know how close you were to exposing yourself? And this close to town? There's no idea what she will tell the people!"

"Calm, William. This one is different. Trust me. She won't tell a word. She can keep a secret." Damon said and smirked.

"You compelled her?" William asked with a smile.

"Nope." Damon said, smiling.

XXX

Back at home, everyone was asleep. Thankfully. Who knows what her parents would have thought with blood all over her dress. And her arriving at such a late hour.

She slowly walked up the stairs, took off her corset, changed into her night dress, and crawled into bed.

She knew this had sounded stupid. But she was going to see Damon again. She _wanted _to. She wasn't sure if it was to scold at him, or what. But she needed to talk to him.

What was he? Who was he? Whatever. Elena went to sleep, and prepared in her mind for the next day.

**Authors Note: Goooodd? When I first made this chapter it was to lovely, gushy. And I knew Elena and Damons relationship in the show and books did not EVER start romantic. But the next chap willl be upp soon! Love you review!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Must Be Elena

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Unforgotten Face**

**Chapter 3- You Must Be Elena**

**.**

**.**

_Previously: "Calm, William. This one is different. Trust me. She won't tell a word. She can keep a secret." Damon said and smirked._

_"You compelled her?" William asked with a smile._

_"Nope." Damon said, smiling._

_

* * *

_

Elena woke up from her deep sleep. 'Oh god', she thought. Last night. It was so- Elena couldn't even begin to explain it. Well it was a new day. But she hadn't daresay forgot what she told herself last night. Today's mission was to find Damon, and-and do what?

Elena shook her head. She had just woke up, and wasn't really thinking straight. Why did she even want to see him? Since no one had yet knew she was home. She had to put her corset on all by herself. It took say maybe twenty, twenty five minutes.

After that, unbearable pain, she picked out one of her newest, morning dresses. Her favorite seamstress, Candice, had made it.

Candice was a seventy three year old woman, who made the most gorgeous gowns. But everyone thought she was crazy. She would tell people that if it rains in Spring, there's bad luck coming. Or if you eat pickles and butter together, you will have oily hair. Elena didn't mind her superstitions, but everyone else thought different.

Elena pulled the dress over her. It was white with pure silk and cotton. Also, as Candice remembered, she had added ruffles at the bottom. Elena thought that was ALWAYS the finishing touch to a dress.

She put the dress on, tied all the strings, connected all the latches, put on the rest of the dress, added accessories, did her makeup, fixed her hair, _until_ she looked absolutely irresistible. She was going to need it. She already knew what waited downstairs for her.

_Questions and questions...uhh._

XXX

Elena walked as proper and as silent as she could downstairs. She was ready to bear many voices yelling in her ear. But not silence. Not a single person was downstairs. Elena looked all through the parlor, the dining room, the kitchen, her parents quarters. No one. _At all._

She walked outside through the garden. Still no one. Not even the servants or maids. "Hmm.."Elena examined to herself. She walked around her own house, looking like a lost puppy.

"Elena Rosealine Gilbert!" A male voice boomed out. Ah, now she knew she wasn't alone. Elena turned around, her curls hitting her face. It was her father, Daniel. "Where on earth, have you been, child?" He cried out, waving his hands in the air. "Father." Was all she said back. "Where mother? And Matthew? And Yolana?-" She was cut of by her father. She knew, that he knew, that she was trying to change the subject.

"Your mother and Matthew, went off to the market. Yolana and the rest of the servants went to the river to wash the clothes. They will be back soon. Now- Where were you? Why did you not come home earlier?" He asked.

"I was-I went walking." Elena paused. What next? "Like I told you and mother." Make it sound innocent, good. Keep going Elena! "I went into the woods. And I, I feel asleep. And when I woke up it was late." She paused again. Okay good story so far. Maybe he's believing this. I mean, it's not a total lye. "Anyway, I sware I came straight back home. But I didn't want to wake you or mother up. So I quietly went to bed." Elena said.

'There, done.' She thought relieved.

Her father wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure. "Well, Elena..I need you to run to the Market. We are having some guests over for dinner and I need you to pick up some things for me."

"Of course, father." She said. Her dad told her the lists of things he needed, mostly food supplies, and then some extra money to get a new dress for this evening. She didn't know who would be at there house tonight. Probably just one of fathers rich friends families. Elena thought and shrugged it off.

XXX

Elena took the carriage to the market and now had the urge to get something to drink. She was awfully dehydrated. But ofcourse, she missed brek fest yesterday and the rest of the meals, and hadn't had anything to eat or drink today. She ended up walking herself into a bar.

Not for alcohol of course. Even though that is _exactly _what she needed.

Elena walked into the bar, already getting some looks from drunken men. They hooted and hollered, looking at her up and down. Elena ignored them and continued to the bartender.

"Hey doll, what can ole' Jack get ya?" The man asked. He obviously was from the south, his accent was perfect.

"Just some water for now, please?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Alrighty then." He said and slid a tall glass of water to her. He slightly nodded his head, and gave a wink.

About twenty minutes later, Elena payed the bartender and walked outside the building.

XXX

Elena stepped outside to take a long breath. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, she was feeling crowded and breathless.

"Miss Elenaaa Gilbert." I sly voice said, extending her first name. 'Oh god, please, please, please, no!" Elena thought in her mind. She was beyond panicking.

She slowly turned around. Oh shit. It was Damon. Leaning against the building.

"Damon." Was all Elena said, with a shakey voice.

"You got away from me last time." Damon paused. "I think your best option now...would to be still." He finished with a smirk. Only one word popped up in Elena's mind.

_'Run.'_

Elena picked up the ends of her dress, and began to run through the crowd of people in the market. She pushed and shoved through many people.

XXX

'Great.' Damon thought. He already knew how this would end.

She would run. He would follow. She would run some more. He would catch her.

_End of story._

XXX

She looked behind her. Damon wasn't that far. She looked for any places to find. She read a sign. _'Candice's Finest Dresses'. _Ah! Perfect. Elena picked up the ends of her dress and ran inside. Hopefully, Damon would not have seen her.

"Candice!" Elena exclaimed. "I'm being followed and need some where to hide. If you see a man with blue eyes and black hair; just tell him you haven't seen me, and make him leave." Elena said rushed.

The poor old woman hadn't gotten half of what she said but nodded.

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Candice. Now. Where can I hide?"

"In the back, dear. Hide behind the boxes. That's wear I usually ship the dresses off." Candice said. Elena ran in the back.

There were many, many, gigantic boxes. Elena saw a small closet, opened the door, and hid in there. No way would Damon find her.

XXX

And of course in a many number of seconds, Damon came to the shop. Only, he wasn't _invited _in.

"Madame." Damon called the old woman over. Candice looked towards him. "May I come in and see your beautiful designs? I am looking for a dress for the Misses." Damon finished with a smirk.

"W-Why, come in dear." Said Candice. "Go on and have a look."

Damon smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you." He said and walked right in. But now, he was in, and he knew Elena was here. "Now, dear lady. Have you seen a girl, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white dress?" Damon asked.

"Why, no. Not at all." The old woman, said frighteningly. Now _this_, was not making Damon happy. Damon looked into the womans eyes, very intensely.

"Where is she?" He simply asked.

"In the back of the shop." Said Candice's hypnotized voice.

He gave a wink and was off.

Damon ran to the back of the shop with his vampire speed.

"Eleennaa." Damon slowly said, in a medium high pitched voice. Elena felt a shiver go down her spine. She prayed and prayed in her head, he wouldn't catch her.

"I know you in here Elena. Now, we can do this the hard way or...well your pick." Damon said evilly. Why did she have to walk in those stupid woods in the first place?. Elena thought in her head.

"Elena. We both know, I know where you are. So, you can either come out, or you can pretend like I don't know _exactly _where you are. But when we both know, I could rip this door right off it's hinges. He had to be joking, right?

Elena looked over to the door. It wasn't locked.

Elena crept over to the door handle, and tried to lock it without Damon hearing it. But no lock, can be absolutely silent. The moment she had locked it, when it made that slight _'tick' _sound, she knew then Damon had heard her.

XXX

Damon whipped his head towards one direction. Behind many tall boxes there was a door. To a closet, maybe. But being a vampire, he could hear the most slightest movements. And then he heard a faint sound coming from the exact door he was looking at.

'Clever'. Damon thought, and pounced to the door, ripping it open.

XXX

"Damon!" Elena screamed, gathering the ends of her dress, trying to run past him. But all she did was run into his muscular arm.

"See Elena? Why must you do everything the hard w-" Damon was interrupted by a lowd but old voice. Candice. She had awaken form his trance.

"Get outta my shop, boy!" Yelled Candice. Damon turned around. "Excuse me mam but-" And in that second Damon was on his knees, his fingers pressed to his temples, screaming.

Elena looked astonished at the picture she was seeing before her. She looked over to Candice, who was heavily staring at Damon with wide eyes. Was she causing him that pain?

In the blink of an eye, Damon ran out of the shop, at a speed no man could run.

"Candice!" Elena exclaimed, "W-What did you _do _to him?" Elena asked horrified. Candice simply handed her a box, and said;

"Hunny, I have been around for a long time. And when you do witch craft, you don't need to be carrying shot guns under yer' counter tops." Candice said with her old southern accent. "And here's your dress for tonight." She said and patted Elena on the back lightly.

'Witch craft?' Elena thought on her way home. 'Candice was a witch? Maybe she really was crazy.'

XXX

-_Later That Night_-

Elena was in her bedroom looking at the dress Candice had picked out for her. It was dark, dark, almost black purple. But with an amazing shine to it. Also it was beaded on the top, near her breasts. And on the bottom, random parts of the dress were picked, by little decorated clips. And of course, _ruffles. _

Yolana, came in, retied Elena's corset even tighter, and zipped up the back of her dress. Elena looked nice, as usual. But she could barley breath because the dress it's self was a size smaller.

Hopefully it wasn't obvious she couldn't breath, but thankfully Yolana loosened some of her corset. But she felt like her stomach,breasts, and waist, were about to pop out of her dress. Elena walked downstairs to greet her mother and everyone else.

"Elena, dear, you look stunning!" Said Matthew, and kissed Elena's cheek.

"Thank you, dear." She said and blushed. Elena really didn't see many sparks when Matthew kissed her, but she had to act like it. She was going to have to be with him for a very,very long time.

"So father, you never told me who were coming for dinner this evening." Elena stated.

"Oh darling, the Salvatore's of course! There one of the grandest families in town." Daniel her father explained.

'Salvatore, salvatore...' Elena thought. 'Nope doesn't ring a bell.' Elena shrugged it off.

Then there were three loud knocks on the door. Her father started to get up but Elena got in his way. "Don't worry father, I will get the door." Elena said and walked off. She needed to get away somewhere, being near them made her feel like she was suffocating.

Elena opened the door, to first see an middle-aged man, with light brown hair, and a few wrinkles.

"Ah, hello dear. You must be Elena! Iv'e heard plenty about you." The man said and kissed her hand. "I'm Giuseppe Salvatore." He finished. After that, he kissed Elena's mother on the cheek, said something to make her laugh and went on to father.

Then the next of the Salvatore's came in. And he was very handsome.

He had emerald green eyes, and soft brown hair.

"Hello." Elena softly said. The man smiled. "Elena Gilbert." He said kissed Elena's head. "What a pleasure it is."

"Oh, well the pleasure is all mine." Elena said and blushed. Well that's it, she thought and closed the door.

"Woah! Hold up." Said a voice behind the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Elena said and opened the door.

Elena Gilbert, must have nearly fainted at that moment.

"Why Elena Gilbert, I don't think we have met before." The man said and smirked.

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

**Authors Note: DA DA DA! Just mention that in chapter 2, we never really mentioned Damon's last name! And wasn't he a poor guy? And now hes with the Salvatores? Well its like midnight so I really don't know what I'm typing now but, PLEASE REVIEW! llove you next chap will be up soon!**

**And BTW! All of Elena's dresses so far, are now uploaded on my bio page thing! Check em out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rules Of Punishement

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Unforgotten Face**

**Chapter 4 - Rules Of Punishment**

**.**

**.**

_Previously: _

_She would run. He would follow. She would run some more. He would catch her._

_End of story._

_"So father, you never told me who were coming for dinner this evening." Elena stated._

_"Oh darling, the Salvatore's of course! There one of the grandest families in town." Daniel her father explained._

_"Why Elena Gilbert, I don't think we have met before." The man said and smirked._

_"I'm Damon Salvatore._

* * *

Elena slightly gasped. Why was Damon at her house? Wasn't he poor? Didn't he live alone, and in the woods? Why was he here looking all rich, and casual. When the other two times they met, he was in raggedy, worn out clothes.

Damon smirked. "Well, it's lovely to meet you." Said Damon and walked past her, looking her up and down.

Damon, was part of the Salvatore family? Elena walked to the dining room where everyone was being seated. The only chair now available, was right across from Damon. Elena took a deep breath, and sat down.

"So Elena. Your father tells me you are thinking about schools. Have you decided which one you might attend?" Asked Giuseppe. Elena was quite distracted.

"Um, yes. I'm not really sure which one though..."Elena trailed off.

"Hmm." Giuseppe mumbled, looking at her with a bit of disgust. "Well, Stefan here will be attending Roanoke College, in Salem next year."

Elena blinked hard, coming back to the conversation. She couldn't act like a confused freak all night.

"Really?" Elena said with a warm smile. "Which classes are you thinking of attending?"

"Well mainly Literature." Stefan said to Elena, with a flirty smile.

"Yes, your son is quite the writer Giuseppe." Elena's father said and took a sip of his wine. "Also, I don't think I have met your son Damon before." Finished Daniel.

"Oh yes. Damon was out of town, taking care of business issues out of state. He just arrived this afternoon, actually. He said, he would love to meet the Gilbert family." Said Giuseppe.

'Taking care of business issues?' Elena thought. 'He was here the whole time.' Damon must have lied to his father. 'So Damon was secretly rich this WHOLE time?'

Elena took another sip of her wine, and took another deep breath.

"So, Damon." Elena said a little hard. "What business problems were you taking care of?" Elena asked with a smirk.

Damon looked back at her hard, and with cold wide eyes. "Ah, yes. Um, I was helping the Johnson family, with a- urm -a trial case." Damon said taking a sip on wine and nodding his head.

"Really. Where?" Elena asked with disbelief. She knew he was making up lies every second.

"South Carolina." Damon said almost to fast.

"South Carolina? So in...where? Bonneau? Oh, or maybe Elgin. I'd reall-" Elena was cut of by her father.

"That's enough Elena." Said Daniel, with a lowd voice. "How about some appetizers?" He said calling in one of the maids.

"Elena. Could you show me to one of your restrooms please?" Damon asked looking at her intensely. But not in a compelling way.

Elena was silent for a moment. But when she got many stares from her mother and father, she knew she had to. "Of course." Elena said, getting out of her chair. "Follow me."

Damon smirked and got out of his chair and the two headed up stairs.

"Well unfortunately, the other bath rooms are being repaired and painted, so you can use the one in my room." Elena said, breathing hard.

"And that is, where?"

"Uhhh..." Elena rolled her eyes and guided Damon down the hall. Elena placed her hand on the door nob, and pushed the door open. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Damon said. "What a nice bedroom." Damon said examining the area. "Whens the last time you shared it with someone?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

'That's it.' Elena thought. "Please leave, now!" Elena shouted, but not lowd enough for everyone down stairs to hear.

Damon pushed Elena on to her bed, with him on top of her. "Now that's not how we treat our guests." Damon said with a sarcastic tone. Elena's brown eyes looked wild at him.

"Get off of me!" Elena said, her little fists pounding his chest.

"You really look uncomfortable in that dress, dear. I'll take care of that." Damon said placing hand behind her back, unzipping the dress.

"Damon get the fuck out of my room!" Elena yelled, punching him more. Damon attacked her wrists and held them above her head. Elena tried to move from side to side to get out of his hold, but it was no use. Damon's eyes wandered to her chest, which made Elena want to kill him even more

Damon pushed the ends of her dress up her thigh, and placed a cold hand on her bare waist.

"What was that about downstairs? Trying to punish me? Well, sorry but i'm not the one to get 'punished'. I'm usually the one who's doing the punishing." He said with a smirk.

Damon grabbed one of her breasts hard, which made Elena shriek.

"Now, obey me." Damon said commanding.

"Eleannaa? Dammmon?" A faint voice called downstairs. It was Matthew. 'Thank god' Elena thought.

"Ughh.." Damon threw his head back in frustration. He looked back at Elena. "This wasn't even close to what I could do to you. Say a word, or trust me, you _will_ feel real pain."

Elena nodded and got off of the bed and scurried to the door.

Elena and Damon walked out of the room, calm, like nothing had ever happened.

Matthew turned his head. "Elena darling! There you are, your missing your fathers speech about the trip to France last year." He said and held out his hand for Elena's.

"Matthew." Elena said with a uncomfortable smile. She was still laying down the ends of her dress, but then realized, half of the back of her dress was still unzipped.

Elena's face went red, but then calmed down, when she felt Damon's cold hand touch her back and zip it back up.

Matthew looked mysterious, over to Damon. Who only glanced hard back.

"Well-urm- Elena. Let's get back." Matthew said and kissed her hand. "Damon." He simply said with a nod.

XXX

After dinner was done, Giuseppe said his goodbyes, and was getting ready to leave. "It was nice to see you again Daniel and Abigail. And it was nice to meet you, Elena." The man said with a smile. "Daniel, tomorrow I'm thinking of hosting the town masquerade tomorrow, I was wondering if you and your delightful family would like to attend."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, father." Damon said looking towards Elena with a smirk.

Elena eyes shifted to the floor.

"Why yes, that does sound like a grand idea. We will be there." Elena's father said and shook Giuseppe's hand.

"Terrific. Well, goodnight." He said and left, with Damon and Stefan following. Stefan stopped right before he was about to leave and gave Elena a genuine wink and smile.

Elena blushed and shut the door.

"They sure do seem like some nice young gentlemen." Abigail said with a smile and locked her arm around Daniel's.

"Well, you don't really know a person that well only meeting them once, mother." Elena said, angrily.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Elena's mom said in her sing-song voice.

Elena slightly rolled her eyes, and was met by Matthew. "Elena darling, can we talk in the study?" He suggested.

"Sure." Elena said a little slow and took Matthews hand.

XXX

Elena slowly walked into the study room and waited for Matthew to shut the door.

"What the fuck, Elena?" Matthew said throwing his arms in the air a little bit. Elena's expression changed tremendously. Matthew was now a totally different person.

"Excuse _me_?" Elena said in astonishment.

"What was that with the Salvatore brother?" He yelled.

"You mean DAMON?" Elena yelled back. "What are you talking about Matthew? Nothing's going on with me and Damon."

"Well that's not what it looked like to me. Salvatore was sending some strong vibes towards me, and your not going to see him again. I'm going to ask your father to not let you attend the Masquerade tomorrow night."

Elena was not believing what she was hearing.

"First of all, Matthew, I have no connections with Damon. And second of all, when have you started telling _me_ what to do, when your living at _my _house?"

Matthew walked closer to Elena with his hands behind his back. Smirked, and made a dark chuckle. He was starting to scare Elena now.

"Trust me Elena, when were 'married', I'm going to own you. You will have to do what _I _say. So you better get used to it." He said coldly, turned around on his heel, and left.

He had left Elena standing there. Just standing there, speechless.

_"Fucking dick."_ Elena whispered under her breath.

**Authors Note: Dramatic?(: No? Yes? Revieww pleasee! Well was I wondering to add Stefan or not, so I just did for the fun of it. ANYWAYSS what drama will stir at the masquerade? All in next chapter, please review and tell me what to do! (Hey, that ryhmes!)**


End file.
